emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8565 (13th August 2019)
Plot Al apologises to April for breaking her birthday present and promises to replace it. Ellis reveals Al was the investor he was supposed to be meeting. Al insists he is interested in investing. Lydia and Sam worry about how to break their news to Sampson as he is due to return from France. Debbie and Chas are amazed as they notice Charity chasing after their car. Al explains he has been in Dubai running an outdoor pursuits business as Billy arrives and informs him about Ellis' stabbing. Nicola and Jai notice a funny smell as Doug returns to the cottage with a back spasm after Brenda walked in on him in the Pirate Ship. He blames it on his choice of antiperspirant. Faith decides to take charge of informing Samson over Lydia's past. Laurel covers to Nicola that Rishi and Jai have fallen out over Manpreet when she accuses her of being cagey. Debbie and Charity have a heart to heart at the roadside. Charity tells Debbie she doesn't want her to leave as she's frightened she might not come back. Marlon's concerned as Billy informs him that Al is a charmer. The Dingles welcome Samson back as Sam and Lydia decide to come clean to him about her past. Debbie persuades Charity that it's an opportunity she needs to take as she and Chas set back off on the road. Charity tearfully watches them go. Samson doesn't react well to Lydia's past and accuses her of being a liar. Belle notices Faith knocking the drinks back at the pub. Al and Ellis catch up in the pub. He apologises for being there for him following his stabbing, insisting he had no idea. He reveals he's been following Ellis on social media and took the opportunity to reconnect with him when he saw his social media advert for an investor. Ellis resents Al for not hearing from his since he left university and Al decided to go to Dubai. Al blames Billy for getting Ellis into trouble. Samson lashes out at Faith as she tries to interfere and accuses her of trying to replace Lisa. Jai and Rishi decide to call a truce. Charity is pleased to hear that Faith has moved in at Wishing Well Cottage. Billy walks in on Ellis defending him to Al. Ellis tells Al to stuff his offer. Finally alone, Doug resumes smoking cannabis in the Pirate Ship. Al tells Ellis and Billy that they better get used to having him around as he's not intending to go anywhere. Cast Regular cast *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Al Chapman - Michael Wildman *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick Guest cast None. Locations *Cricketer's Row *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Unknown road *Mulberry Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar and forecourt *Pirate Ship *Main Street Notes *This episode features the temporary departure Jack Sugden and the final appearance of Debbie Dingle as Charley Webb goes on maternity leave. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sam and Lydia are shocked by Samson's reaction to her past; Charity makes an emotional plea; and Laurel feels uncomfortable lying to Nicola. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes